Galant
(real name unknown) is a player, former hero, later anti-hero of Sword Art Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes and Sword Art Online: New Aincrad (Alongside Kirito). He is the leader of the Royal Knights, and Royal Knights United Player Army and boyfriend/in-game husband of Guinevere. Appearence Sword Art Online He has dark blonde hair with one lock pointing out and blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He formely weared black t-shirt, and an orange armour this shoulder attached to a bels slung across his chest and carries the sheath of his sword ans shield upon back. He wears elbow-lenght brown gloves with an amber circle.He has dark gray pants with a brown belt that has the symbol of the Royal Knights and He also has brown boots. He later obteined a blue sleeveless coat, wich was then changed to Avalon's Coat with detais in black over a similar black t-shirt, with a red simbol on his left arm. He changed his pants to ones darker with amber kneepads. The rest of his clothes remain the same. As a gladiator, he is seen without anything on the upperside of his body, showing his well-built body. He wards a dark grey patns with his boots, alongside his forearm protectos from his armor generally and the purple ribbon of his wife tied to his wrist. In the arena he uses a orange right handed manica, with his forearm protectors, and the leg protectos for his knees, and the same brwon boots he normally uses. The purple ribbon remains tied to his wrist New Aincrad / ALO Galant is one of the few users who real life apearence is the same as his avatar in games. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becames much more cold, strong and determinated and his clothes change a bit, in contrast to his SAO avatar. He wears a long blue coat with details in black and orange over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal, and wears and below his elbows orange forearms protectors with details in black. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carrys a belt thats slung over his chest which carries the sheath of his two swords. While he is in a city, he tends to show up with just one sword, to not drive attention, yet, outside them, he carrys the two swords commonly. The lower half of his body wears dark grey jeans with a brown belt. On his back, inside his jacket, he carrys multiple kunais for hunting and as an emergency weapon. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ancle. On his right boot carries a knife as secondary weapon. On his right wrist, he wears a purple ribbon worn by his deceased wife. Personality Galant is a player of SAO with an undying friendship with his friends and an undying love for his wife, Guinevere. He is usually depicted as being serious, calm; even in very dangerous situations. He beleived that the power from the bond of his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. When his reaming teammates wer killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfairly sent to prison, he completely changed his personality. With just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thirst for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless and even violent, but still remains his good will and his serious and warrior-like personality. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for leading of his friends to their deaths. Due to this, he became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone anymore. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his clasmentes where his girlfiend, Guinevere and bests friends: Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obteined the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father worked in Argus. They loged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his tue intetions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". He was voted as leader and has the intetions of clearing the game alongside his friends. Player Report Galant/Player Report Combat Prowess SAO Galant's fighing style ,as much as the players of Aincrad, became better as it advanced in the game. He favors in battle sword and shield, thought he is much more seen not ussing the later, due it makes him move with less speed, and he favors speed and agility in battle more, than solid ground attacks. Arriving to a year after the begginig of SAO, Galant became one of the top-fighters of Aincrad, not just almost an extrymly esquilled swordsman, but also an very good hand to hand combatent, thanks to the lessons of Bors, and the fact that he had a Martial Arts Skill. He has also developed a great durability, and can face several enemies at the same time, with getting tired, nor stoped by the pain they couse him. Following his gladiatorial training, Galant greatly develops his fighting abilities and eventually becomes the true Champion of the Ludus. Galant is skilled in multiple styles of combat and in use of a cross-section of weapons. Being able to fight with a sword and shield, single-sword, and his favorite, sword and dagger. He has also adept to use any weapon at his disposal and is has became extremely proficient in unarmed combat. As result of his extensive training, he is viewed as one of series' top warriors, capable of fighting alone, and defeating and/or killing skilled enemies or in groups, either gladiator or common player. His skills even match unique skill players, like Ishi or members of the Reapers. New ALO TBA Tactical Ability Altogether, Galant is a force to be reckoned in the battlefield. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. He is a skilled strategist and tactician. These traits, coupled with his bold, proficient tactics have provided invaluable leadership to the player army, giving them an unblemished record in battle that matches even when he met his intellectual and tactical equal, Cerdic(though he proven better than him). Relationships Galant/Relationships Due his personality, he atracts most people that belive him a great leader and a good person. Thought he is on deep love with Guinevere, he knows other girls are atracted or have fellings for him. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl: '''96 *'HP:19000 *'''Main Equipment: **「Caliburn」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **「Balmung Blade」 (One Handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Brave Shield」 (One Handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet - Destroyed) **「Guren」(One Handed Dagger - Crafted by Antinomy) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」(Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis」 (Armor - Crafted by Lisbeth) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Rage Spike' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' New ALO *'Lvl:96' *'HP: 19000' *'Main equipment:' **「Balmung Blade」(One Handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Maximus Caliburn/Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords」 (One Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **「Guren」(One Handed Dagger) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」 (Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis」 (Armor) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Shimmer Spike' Dimachearus Skills *'Maximus Lightning Caliburn' *'Starlight Saber' *'Stardust Explosion' *'Seal of the Ten Elements' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' *'Lightning Fist' Notable Achivements SAO *Last attack Boss 4th Floor. *Co-Defeater of the 26th floor boss. *Slayer of Cerdic. New ALO *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. Gallery SAO-PoA.jpg|Galant, as he turns into ash. Cover for Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Galant R.jpg|Galant, battle position for the 200 pages aniversarie 200-pages-aniversary-Heros.jpg|Galant alongside Riley, Snow and Ishi for the 200th page aniversary Galant-PoA-Poster-chap14.png|Galant for the poster of the 14th episode of PoA PosterArc2-RoarofTheCrowd.jpg|Galant for the cover of the second Arc of PoA Quotes *''“I don’t think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever”''―'Galant' to Guinevere *''"For you"―'''Galant' to Guinevere *''"CRESCENT STARDUST SLASHER!―'''Galant' finishes the boss of the 4th floor *''“It was always his intention to trap us upon this ridge. He will travel from the north with his army behind us. And when he comes, death shall follow in his wake.”''―'Galant' *''"STARDUST EXPLOSION!"― '''Galant' finishes the boss of the 50th Floor *''"'You don't owe your friends anymore. You have given them your life. You have given them everything" '"Not everything. Not yet"―'Galant and Leafa''' *''"There's a grabbed stone in the dungeon of the 50th floor where the names of my friends are inscribed. I try to honor their deeds, even as their faces fade from my memory. Those memories are all that's left, when those bastards have taken everything else."―'''Galant' *''Split heavens with the sound of his name. Let it carry to Kayaba Akihiko, as distant thunder promising storm of blood. All who are able will continue until floor 100. And this I promise you, WE WILL LIVE FREE, OR JOIN OUR BROTHERS IN DEATH!―'''Galant' Music Themes Music Theme= |-| Battle Theme= Trivia *Galant is based on myself, Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Spartacus, Gannicus, Yusei Fudo ( Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) and King Arthur . **Galant's apearece is based on Yusei Fudo, but his face, it is based on myself. **His personality is based on the five characters. **His voice actor is the same as Yusei. **The same as Spartacus, first used sword and shield, and then changed his style with two swords. *The dimachaerus ''was a type of Roman gladiator who wielded dual swords. This Latin name derives from the Greek word διμάχαιρος, meaning "bearing two knives" (''di- dual + machairi- knife). *He regularly says the name of the sword skill he is using, specialy when he uses it for the first time. *The fact that Galant uses the power of ice of his right hand and fire on his left is a reference to Omnimon. *His song is sang by Guinevere. Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:ALO Player Category:Members of the Royal Knights